Data may be stored in a storage system that includes a variety of storage devices. Certain types of data may be more efficiently stored on particular types of storage devices. Accordingly, storage and movement of data to the appropriate devices may be managed to promote efficiency.
Information Life-cycle Management (ILM) may be used to manage storage and movement of data. Known ILM techniques involve storing data at different levels of a storage system and transferring data from one level to another level according to storage policies. These known techniques, however, could be more effective in certain situations.